<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Laundry Mat? by EpicKiya722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302935">In the Laundry Mat?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722'>EpicKiya722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Innocent Flirting, Late at Night, Laundry, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has laundry to do, but both his washer and dryer are broken. A quick one to the laundry mat will do. And what do you know?!  He might get to start a romance with a guy who thinks he's a cute dancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Laundry Mat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/gifts">Queen_Preferences</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing night when he had all his chores done. The kitchen and bathrooms were cleaned, shelves were dusted, shopping had been done and the fridge was stocked up. It was just one of those days he found nothing better to do but to busy himself with a clean home.</p><p>By seven, everything that was needed to be done was done. All except for laundry.</p><p>He had noticed how full his hamper was by the time he was done clearing out his living room for any mess and passed the hamper on his way for his shower. He frowned, remembering that both his washer and dryer were on a fritz and his new ones won't be available for another week. He knew by then he wouldn't have anything clean.</p><p>"Might as well...", he insisted to himself, figuring he would do a quick washing and drying for one load of clothes. Might as well do the sheets and blanket, too. A flowery scented and warm bed does sound nice.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
He did a quick shower and change into a hoodie and sweats before loading up his laundry and supplies in his car and taking off to the nearest laundry mat. It was a good 15 or so minutes away from his neighborhood and he was vaguely familiar with it. This would probably be his fifth or so time coming here. Times before getting a washer and dryer. And because of said washer and dryer he was here again. Though he didn't mind it. He had no problems going to a laundry mat. As long as his clothes and sheets were cleaned he didn't see a problem.</p><p>Besides, when he arrived the place was vacant. No one was around.</p><p>No washer was being filled with water and soap, no dryer was radiating with heat.</p><p>Just him now.</p><p>Hm. He didn't have to wait for a machine. Good, good.</p><p>He ventured for a the first table and took time to separate his clothes from colors to whites. After, the colors went into one washer and the whites, with the addition of his sheets that were white, went into another. He debated on whether or not to stick the blanket into its own washers before sticking it in with the colors. Less money and the blanket still fit in.</p><p>Both washers was filled with his preferred detergent and the second got bleach. He paid in the quarters and turned on the washers.</p><p>"And now I wait.", he muttered to himself. He leaned against the table and fished out his phone.</p><p>He entertained himself with some reading, only hearing the sounds of the water swishing about, crickets and cars passing by on the road. After a while, the sounds started to bother him and creep him out.</p><p>It didn't help that it was dark outside and he was slowly regretting coming here when he could have waited till the morning. But he then remembered he had work and if he went after the mat could have been busy.</p><p>"I'll endure it."</p><p>Maybe earphones could help? A little music could ease his nerves.</p><p>He patted his pockets and felt nothing but his money. Wait. Did he...?</p><p>He sighed, slapping himself mentally remembering that he left his earphones on the countertop home.</p><p>He did a quick glance around and saw he was still alone. Well, no one was here.</p><p>Music started to fill the space. It was a soft song with meaningful lyrics. It was one of the songs that reminded you of good memories and a warm home. It was a favorite of his and he didn't stop himself from swaying and humming to the song. </p><p>He felt less afraid and more comfortable now.</p><p>By the time the song ended, the washers stopped. Another song from the same artist played.</p><p>With fairy-like steps he moved to the washers and opened the first door. He moved the clothes and blanket to the first dryer nearby. He hadn't noticed someone would be joining him. The music was just that alluring to him.</p><p>The new arrival had paused in the doorway having saw him, basket clenched in his arms. He watched the other, intrigued to have come in on a scene such as this. Honestly? It was oddly adorably. The other male was obviously into the music he was playing, swaying and humming to it as he piled in his wet laundry into a dryer. He moved gracefully without missing a beat. Yet, to notice his arrival. The other male didn't notice him standing by the first washer. He didn't acknowledge him as he moved to the other side of the laundry mat nor did he hear him as he opened and closed the washer after putting his one load in.</p><p>Frankly, he was reminded of one of those scenes in movies that his sister loved so much.</p><p>It had been a few minutes and he was yet to be discovered. Given that he was on the other side, hidden behind the washers, there was no guessing as to why. He couldn't see the other either, but he can still hear the music.</p><p>Eventually, he stepped around the washers as quietly as he could and peeked around, spotting the other.</p><p>Still dancing, still captivated.</p><p>He smiled, getting comfortable and leaning against an unused washer, legs crossed at the ankles and hands stuck in his pockets.</p><p>He would have taken a video, he's not going to lie to himself, but that would be more creepy and invasive. He was sure though this would be stuck in his mind forever.</p><p>The other male was cute.</p><p>So cute that he undoubtly wanted to ask him out.</p><p>He waits, he waits until he has enough courage to.</p><p>It does get to that point, with two minutes left for his clothes to stop. Cautiously, he steps a little closer and speaks.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting to see such a show coming here. Not that I'm disappointed."</p><p>A scream echoed through, short but loud and alerting.</p><p>He turned, grabbing the first thing he had close which happened to be the still somewhat full container of bleach.</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa. I'm not here to hurt you."</p><p>The other didn't lower his defenses immediately. Instead, he glared. "Every person out to hurt someone says that."</p><p>"I'll give you that. But I mean it! I just came to do my laundry, too."</p><p>He still remained skeptical, but nonetheless, lowered his defenses. As in, he kept the bleach in his hand but had it by his side.</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"Sorry about scaring you like that. You just looked pretty in your zone and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, you're cute dancing like that."</p><p>Instantly, his cheeks warmed at the compliment. His eyes averted to the side, not being able to look this stranger in the eye.</p><p>"Um... thanks." He realized his music was still playing and quickly went to pause it. Of all times, he wasn't expecting to be caught like this. In public. By a handsome guy, too. He groaned, covering his face and leaning back on the nearest dryer. "Ah, crap. I wasn't expecting this."</p><p>"You're a good dancer, no need to be embarrassed.", the other assured with a winning smile. "I'll admit it was a bit of a shocker coming into a nearly empty laundry mat this late and finding someone dancing. Not disappointed though."</p><p>He peeked through his fingers at him. "Hm?"</p><p>The taller took to standing across from him, leaning back on the table and staring at him with a soft gaze. "Yep. I meant what I said earlier. You looked cute dancing. Well..." It was his turn to be a little red. He scratched at the nape of his hair, a chuckle escaping his lips. "... you're still adorable."</p><p>It was silent for a while, both of them staring at each other. Awkward? Very.</p><p>Right now, crickets, cars and the machines could be heard again.</p><p>The tension was rather stuffy, somewhat unbearable.</p><p>It was a good two minutes before one of them decided to speak up.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The taller blinked, having zoned out and brought back by the words. "Hm?"</p><p>"Thank you.", the other repeats.</p><p>He shrugs, smiling again. "I'm a pretty honest person. I'm Jayce, by the way."</p><p>"River."</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>"What's funny?"</p><p>"How on point your name is. It fits you."</p><p>River tilted his head, crossing his arms. "How so?"</p><p>"You were dancing like some fairy or prince out of a fantasy movie. Your name would definitely be something you would name one of the characters."</p><p>"Mm. I guess it would."</p><p>Jayce had jumped up when he heard when he heard his clothes stop. He excused himself and went to retrieve them. In one go, he piled his clothes into a dryer nearby River's.</p><p>He turned on the dryer and within a few minutes of it starting, one of River's had stopped. He turned around and took them out. Since the other was still going, he started folding the clothes.</p><p>"Who were you listening to earlier?", Jayce had asked suddenly, taking a spot back at the table, but out of River's way.</p><p>River had answered him without looking up, his hands swiftly folding each article. Jayce watched him.</p><p>"I got to remember that."</p><p>"I could text it to you.", River offered subconsciously. It took a couple of moments when he realized what he said. With wide browns, he stared at Jayce, skittish. "I mean... well... if you..."</p><p>"Are you asking for my number?", the taller smirked, propping his head onto his hands and securing his elbows on the surface of the table. "If so, I'd happily give it to you."</p><p>Cheeks coated with pink once more and slowly he nods.</p><p>Jayce smirks and easily takes out his phone. "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page. I'd like to get to know you more, maybe take out for a coffee or anything?", he offers, allowing River to input his number in his cell as he did for River. His heart did a little skip when River scratched at his ear absentmindedly, his eyes avoiding eye contact once more. Shyness was a good look on him. He bets though if he can get to know him more, he'll be more open. </p><p>"Yeah, I would like that. I'm not free tomorrow though."</p><p>"That's cool. We'll just work something out. We have each other's numbers now."</p><p>Neither of them knew it, but they shared the same thought. A hopeful one of having a free day be a little sooner.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
They departed after Jayce's laundry was all done, an hour after River's was completely done. They had a good conversation to whatever had came to mind.</p><p>Both went to their separate homes with said conversation still fresh in their minds, serving as an influence as they hoped their future meetings would be. Just innocent, light talk.</p><p>River had collapsed in his fresh, flowerly bed, limbs out and a smile etched wide on his lips. He recalled being tired and indifferent about the world leaving to do laundry. He wasn't expecting returning home too excited to sleep.</p><p>Jayce, he still didn't know too much about him, but he wanted to see the guy again. He's well aware he's already feeling some attraction to him. His praise for his silly dancing and endless complimenting on how cute he is reeled him in.</p><p>Now, he wasn't completely banking on wishing to start a too-good-to-be-true romance with him, but it would be nice. He wouldn't mind a boyfriend and Jayce gave off 'I'm a good big spoon cuddler' vibes.</p><p>He also wouldn't mind it if they didn't hit it off romantically. Another friend doesn't hurt, right? Jayce was cool enough like that.</p><p>Either way, he saw it as a win-win.</p><p>Ha, it's amazing how lucky he got with having a broken washer and dryer, huh?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>